Ario and Quilace: Super Odd Epic
by Ario56
Summary: Two of my OC's, Ario and Quilace, are on a wacky adventure that is similar to Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga. Even if you played the game, there will be even more twists, like a robot with a pumpkin head!
1. 1: A new epic starts

Hey, I'm making a parody fic of M&L:SSS using two of my OC's. I'm going to (mostly) follow the storyline, but the fights will seem more epic. (against bosses, at least.) ((oh yeah, italics means thought, but without quotation marks.))

Our 'camera' zooms in on a sea green castle, somewhere near the mushroom kingdom…

"Mama! Mama! Some ambassadors from the beanbean kingdom are here!" Said a random luma, heading towards a what looked like a princess dressed in sea green and sitting on a throne.

"Very well, little one. Let them in." Said the princess._ It was nice of Peach to build me a castle on this planet near her castle, but I thought the ties with the beanbean kingdom were already good with the mushroom kingdom… Why are they going to me and not her? _She thought to herself as the ambassador came in, one tall and elderly, while what looked like the assistant was little boy.

"Ahh, Rosalina. It's nice to meet you now that you have a castle. I wish to make a better first impression than the last time an ambassador came here, so please, accept this gift." The elder said as the young boy brought a treasure chest to Rosalina.

"Oh, thank you… I never got your name." She said while putting the gift in her lap.

"My name does not concern you. Fawful! Open the box!" She demanded while pointing at the boy.

"You shall now see our plan of doom!" Fawful said as he opened the box.

When the box opened, a mouth came out and sprayed knock out gas into Rosalina, causing all the lumas, even Polari, to panic.

"Eeya-hahaha!" The elder cackled as Fawful put some strange machine on his head.

After using the weird machine to suck up the knock out gas, Fawful puts it away. "Cackletta, we must make haste to leave the place of greenessness!" He said while running towards the exit, knocking down lumas. Cackletta, the elder, took off her disguise and followed him.

"Mama, please wake up! Mama!" A random luma said while next to Rosalina.

"Is there a problem of some sort?" Said a robotic voice out of nowhere.

"Actually, there is. Come with me please." Polari said, looking calmer than the others.

MEANWHILE…

Our camera zooms in on a black tanks with six wheels, but it goes into it via a window.

"Dude, why are we going to Rosalina's castle?" Said a teenager dressed in a yellow nuke shirt, green military jacket, and an orange fedora.

"Because, Quilace, she invited us to a party, and you know how I can't resist those." Said a paper thin Mario look-alike with red overalls and a yellow shirt and hat.

"Ario, I mean why did you bring me with you?" Said Quilace, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Oh, she's having it at her castle, and I herd she's got a huge manga collection, so I thought you'd be interested." Said Ario, cranking the tank into 6th gear.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's use the nitro!" Said Quilace, ready to hit a random button on the control pad.

"I didn't install nitro on this thing, and that's the launch missiles button." Ario said, making Quilace's hand go away.

"Well, it looks like we're here anyway. Pull the emergency brake, there's no way we'll stop in time." Quilace said, not expecting Ario to do that.

"Oh, we will." Ario said while slamming on the brakes, making Quilace jump.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Ario said when they crashed through the doors, seeing a person dressed in black, but with a pumpkin for a head.

Then, the tank came to a stop some feet in front of the throne, where Rosalina was sitting.

"It's Pumpkin Bot! What happened here to make you show up?" Quilace said as he stepped out of the tank.

"Well, there's been an incident where Rosalina's voice was stolen, and replaced." Pumpkin Bot (P-Bot for short)

Ario just stares at him, as does Quilace. "No, seriously, what's the problem?" Quilace asks.

"I told you, Rosalina's voice was stolen!" P-Bot answered.

"Right, and I'm the real Mario." Ario said sarcastically.

"I'm serious here, Ario."

"And I'm serious too, what happened?"

"You wanna go, paper punk?"

"Bring it, tin can!"

BEGINNER BATTLE: P-BOT.

Ario Jumps on P-Bot, making him lose 1 HP.

P-Bot punches Ario, making him lose 2 HP.

"Ario!" Quilace shouted out, as he was on the sidelines.

"What is it, Quilace? I'm fighting here." Ario said to him.

"Straighten your legs at the last moment to deal more damage!" He responded.

"Fine, gosh." _It's not like I'm in an RPG or something… _He thought to himself while jumping on P-Bot, dealing 2 damage this time.

P-Bot approaches Ario.

"Ario, jump now! You'll counter-attack!" Quilace yelled.

As Ario did so, he dodged P-Bot's arm and landed on it, dealing 1 damage.

"You know, this is pointless. It's better for me to show you." P-Bot said, ending the battle.

BATTLE OVER, 0 EXP GAINED.

"Rosalina, can you try talking to them? They don't believe me." P-Bot said, prompting Rosalina to talk.

"%^& %^ #$$% !& $%&($ ^&*?" She said, making symbols appear above her head and explode on the ground.

"Talk about explosive vocabulary." Ario said while coming out from behind a pillar.

"Um, yeah." Said Quilace, coming out from behind a different pillar. "How did this happen?"

"I think Polari here can explain that to you." P-Bot said while pointing at a black luma.

"What happened is that an ambassador from the beanbean kingdom came over, and knocked her out while stealing her voice with some weird gas. Her assistant said she was named Cackletta, or something." The luma said to them.

"Well, Mario and Luigi are on an adventure, so why don't we go?" said Quilace, giving a friendly punch to Ario. _Besides, my alchemy powers are missing for some reason. Maybe if we go on this adventure, I can find out why._

"Good idea Quilace, but we need to fly to get to the beanbean kingdom." Ario said to him. _My hammer's missing, though. Hope I don't need it if we do end up on an adventure._

"I can help with that. I recently got an airship." Said P-Bot.

"%^#* &!(, ~_*($ ~&^ #$)(^&$!, $%^ !(&%^ $^&( %&# $%. "Rosalina said, making symbols appear above her head.

"OH SHI- RUN!" The Ario, Quilace and P-Bot said while running away.

Rosalina looked up, and saw the symbols hadn't dropped yet. Whoops. She than ran away.

We then see that castle, zoomed out, have an explosion occur in it, making smoke come out the windows and all the flags bent.

"This is going to be an interesting story to tell after we're done." Quilace mumbled to himself.

While our heroes prepare for travel, you will wait for the next chapter, after (hopefully) reading and reviewing.


	2. 2: Fun times on an airship

No reviews, so no review return yet. Sorry!

* * *

Ario and Quilace step out of Ario's tank, which a random toad took to the valet parking.

"Well, I guess this starts a new adventure for me." Ario said after sniffing the fresh air, not noticing Quilace was right behind him, giving him a stare. "Er... I mean us."

Quilace then turned back to his normal expression. "Did you pack everything?" Quilace said, looking around for P-Bot.

"Well, since we only need our infinite suitcase for this, I guess I did."

"Well, let's see if you actually remembered. I've got the list of stuff right here." Quilace said, pulling said list out.

"So, 100 MK coins, 3 mushrooms, 1 super mushroom, and a 1-up mushroom?" Ario said while looking through the suitcase.

"Yup. That's everything." Quilace then looked ahead. "How long do ya suppose this journey will take?"

"A week, maybe." Ario said, closing the suitcase.

"Well, let's find P-Bot. He said he'd be here." Quilace then stepped forward.

"Fine." Ario then followed him.

EVENTUALLY…

"…And that's how ya beat Cagnazzo in Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls." Quilace said.

"By giving him repeated Thundagas to the face with your black mage, having your ninja cast haste on yourself and your knight, while your white mage nulall's everyone?" Ario said, remembering he couldn't beat him before.

"Yup." Quilace then looks up at the airship in front of him. "P-BOT! YOU UP THERE?" He yells up to P-bot.

The airship he had was huge, enough to easily fit 400 people, had it not been for cargo usage. It was mostly black with some orange highlights.

P-Bot then looks down at them from the deck. "Get into the lower hatch, and we'll take off." He says in a monotone robotic voice.

"Alright then." Quilace said as he and Ario get into the lower hatch.

The massive ship starts to take off…

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" A voice out of nowhere says.

"Hm?" Quilace said while turning around. Looking into the distance, he saw something run towards him, it had fire on it. It was Quill, Quilace's Quilava. The only thing that made him different from other Quilava was that he was slightly taller, and he had blue goggles.

"QUILL!" He yelled to his Quilava. He then got a phone that connected to the control room since he was already inside the ship. "P-BOT! GRAB QUILL WITH THE ROBOT HAND!"

"Confirmed." P-Bot then activated the robot hand, aiming to catch Quill and put him on the deck.

Then, the hand Grabbed Quill and slammed him onto the deck. "Ow…."

MEANWHILE…

A voice came over the intercom. "Quill is on the main deck. I'm afraid you have to come up to get him, though."

"Well… crap." Quilace said, sitting on a random crate.

"Get up! It gives us an excuse to explore this place!" Ario said after slapping Quilace in the back of the head.

"Fine, gosh." Quilace then got up and followed Ario.

While wandering around, they found pipe-bots everywhere. The pipe-bots were simple humanoid robots made of black piping.

They passed by a pair of them, one of which had white piping, the other one being default black, and they were conversing with each other.

"Remember, if one person hits this kind of block, the same person can't hit it again until someone else hits it." The white one said randomly.

"I know that, it's you that has to remember." The black one said.

"Whaddya think that means?" Quilace whispered to Ario.

"Dunno. Maybe it has to do with the fact the block will change from having an A to having a Q?" Ario whispered back.

After passing through a few rooms, Ario and Quilace see that pictures are being taken. Ario walks up to the orange pipe-bot taking the pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures?" He asks.

"Simple. The Beanbean Kingdom is a different country, you need an ID of some type." He responds. "Now go away, all these bots need pictures."

Quilace then checked the suitcase, finding that they had ID's, but no pictures on them. "That's weird."

"What?" Ario says to him, not noticing what he has.

"We have ID's, but there's no picture."

"You need pictures? Step on the mat, and I'll take one for you. You two can skip ahead since you're needed on the deck." The orange pipe-bot said.

"Sweet! I'll get mine done first!" Quilace said stepping on the mat, not noticing Ario was right behind him.

"Ario, I'll need you to move."

"Sorry, force of habit." Ario said while backing away.

"Don't do something stupid, Quilace."

"I won't." Quilace then makes an insane smile, showing his big pointy tooth at the last second.

"Good enough. Ario, you're next."

"Alright." Ario then steps up, not noticing Quilace was right behind him.

"Quilace, you already got your picture taken."

"Sorry, force of habit." Quilace said while baking away.

"Odd that you both did that. Anyway, don't do anything stupid, Ario."

"I won't." Ario makes a thumbs-up at the last second.

"Good enough. Move on, now. P-Bot is expecting you."

"Later, orange pipe guy!" Quilace said while putting the ID's in the suitcase.

_Why would they be right behind each other? Ah, well._ "Next!"

MEANWHILE…

"Where are they?" Quill says while he's next to P-Bot.

"In the livestock/common enemies hold. Maybe they can help the pipe-bot type R robots with something…" P-bot said.

A BIT LATER…

"Let's see, we got 55 goombas in storage, but 6 escaped… ugh. I'm going to be reprimanded for this." A red pipe-bot said.

"Need help getting goombas into a crate or something?" Quilace said, approaching the bot.

"Yes. I'm not fast enough to catch them, maybe you can." He said while pointing at one. "It should slow down if you jump on it's head, but we pipe-bots have no way of jumping."

"Ario! Help me catch these goombas!" Quilace said before noticing Ario was behind him the whole time.

"I'm right here, Quilace. Jeez." Ario said with a bored expression. _Am I that good at sneaking around or something?_

Quilace then tries to body slam the goomba, but it almost gets out of the way, only getting hit by Quilace's hand.

A trippy sequence happens and the scene changes…

To a battle for the next chapter.

* * *

Well, next time, we'll see Ario and Quilace fight... A goomba.


End file.
